Sakura Love
by unworthy one
Summary: Kenshin and friends are ordered by a queen to protect her highness from a murderer. Will Kenshin be able to defeat this murderer? Will the Kenshingumi be in solitude? Will Koaru look good in a princess gown?
1. Invitation?

CH1:HIRE

* * *

"Your majesty! Your majesty! The swordsman has been located that you were looking for!" the messenger yelled while running towards a young lady. "Good...Make sure to bring him immediately." she replied thoughtfully.

* * *

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Someones here to see you!" shouted Koaru. Today it is nice with clear, blue skies and the glowing sun beating down on to the earth. "Now who could that be?" Kenshin muttered while finishing laundry. At the front gate, a man with shaggy, striped clothes that looks foreign greeted him. "Hello, I am Hanns. Im from the Katrory castle in England. Queen Kairi would like to see you right away, please if you have the time. Your friends are welcome to come." he said. "Queen Kairi...Qeen of England, correct?" Kenshin asks. "Yes. This meeting is quite urgent, so what would your answer be?" Kenshin glanced towards Koaru and she nodded. "We obliege." Kenshin answered. "Alright, now you should all pack. Hurry if you can, please." So Koaru took out her bamboo and ricepaper suitcases while Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin pack. When all was packed, they loaded them on to the awaiting carrige and took their seats. "So, what is the reason for summoning this one to England?" asked Kenshin. "Ah, that I dont know. I am only a butler.

* * *

They rode a steam train and a huge boat before arriving at the grand England castle, where Qeen Kairi awaits."Oh, oh, oh!" the four gasped. They are standing at the middle of a huge palace with huge paintings, golden statues, and dainty, tile floors. "This place is beautiful!" Koaru exclaimed. "Yeah, I agree with the missy here. Sure is like Kanryus mansion though." said Sano. "Woa!" Yahiko stuttered in awe. "Lady Kairi awaits you in the room upstairs." says Hanns. Pushing open the golden doors, they find a gold and silver throne with the family embrorderment. Sitting the throne, is her highness, lady Kairi.

* * *

Lady Kairi wears a blue Chinese dress and a silver obi tied around her middle. "Oh, you must be the samurai I was searching for. You've also brought your friends. Perfect, now lets get down to business. I need you to first test your skills. Ive heard they were powerful. Then if you will, protect me from an... intruder? There has been many signs of a powerful killer that has taken the lives of many men. His next kill is rumored to be I. You all will be given rooms, clothing, and many other things if you accept." Kenshin shades his eyes for a few moments to think. Will Koaru-dono be safe? Kairi-dono must be protected though. So I must accept... "I...accept your offer." he finally replies. "Then we shall test your skills right here." qeen Kairi says, satisfied.

* * *

Two rock are placed in the middle of the room. "You are to demolish these rocks." Kairi demands. "Starting, now." Kenshin hesitates, then got in to stance. He ran to god-speed, and slashed the rocks in two with the ryu-tsui-sen and ryu-kan-sen. Then slashes the halves to pebbles in a matter of seconds. "Perfect! Now you all will be lead to your rooms."

* * *

They were lead to a long hallway, glistening with sparkling items. "The first room is is Mr.Himura's. Second is Ms.Koaru's. First on across is the tall one's room. And last is the child's room." said Hanns. "Thank you." said Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin! Lets go explore after we refeshen." said Koaru. "Of coarse, Koaru-dono." Kenshin replied while walking in to his room. In his room, a person in a black dress suit says, "Hello. I am here to get you properly dressed." "Um...Okay."

* * *

When the butler finished, Kenshin has on a blue cloak, silver shirt, and black pants. In the hallway, Koaru awaits."You look nice, Koaru-dono." said Kenshin. Koaru is wearing a blue princess dress with silver designs. "You look nice too, Kenshin." Koaru complimented. Though they both like their old clothes more. "Did you notice that Sano and Yahiko have been unnaturally quiet?" asked Koaru. "It's quite an improvement." said Kenshin with a smile. Just then, they heard Yahiko and Sano's voice. "I dont want to change, dammit!" Sano yelled. "Get away, Ugly!" shouted Yahiko.

* * *

They both came busting out of their rooms. "Now, now. I think you two should calm down, that you should." said Kenshin worriedly. "What do you know Kenshin!" thay yelled. "Lets go, Kenshin. Let those boys get themselves lost." Koaru said while dragging Kenshin by the ponytail. "Oro! O-okay Koaru-dono." said Kenshin.

* * *

END OF CH1. Hopefully it was a little good. My second story ever! 


	2. betrayal

" Um, Koaru-dono? Are you sure were going the right way? " Kenshin asked. " Hai! I know exactly where were at! We are, we are..." Koaru thinks and quickly looks around. " Alright. We **are** lost. " she admitted sheepishly. " Oro! "

* * *

"Hey, Yahiko-**_CHAN_**. Where are we?" asked Sanosuke. "RAWR! Dont call me CHAN! Anyway, I have no idea." said Yahiko angrily. "Were screwed..." "Uh, Sano." "What?" "Im hungry." "Me too." Sano admitted. "I havent eaten for an hour!"

* * *

"Um, Ms.Kairi?" asked the assasin. "What?" "Why are you ordering me to assasinate this swordsman?" The queen thought for a moment. "Because, I dont want to see him executed in front of me." she replied. "What did he do to you?" he asked. "His past. He is... too dangerous to keep anywhere in this world." Kairi said thoughtfully. "I...understand."

* * *

"Um, Koaru-dono! Wait for this one!" said the worn out rurouni hoarsely. Koaru ran ahead to see whats at the end of the hall. Then- SHIFF! CRASH! "Owww!" Koaru slipped on the pearl tile and crashed in to a knights armor. "Oro! Koaru-dono are you alright?"Kenshin asked worriedly. "Uh, I think so-OW!" she yelped in pain while grasping her ankle. "You twisted your ankle, you did." Kenshin said while identifing the pained ankle. "How are we supposed to go back now?" Koaru said. "Kenshin, could you carry me back?" "Oro? Um. I mean, sure." Kenshin lifted her in to his arms and started to walk clumsily down the hall. A few minutes later... "Koaru-dono, may I ask you something? Though its kind of hard to say..." he asked. "Uh, sure." "Have you gained weight?" "Kenshin!" Koaru raged. "How could you say that? Of coarse _NOT_!" "But..." "No Kenshin!" "But I cant hold on any lon-ORO!" the tired rurouni collapsed under Koaru. "Kenshin! Are you okay?" Koaru asked. "Oro, oro, oro..." he replied with swirly eyes. "Draw your sword, battosai." came a voice from at the end of the hall. Kenshin quickly came out of la-la-land and stood up. "And who might you be?" Kenshin asked. "You have no need to know, due to the fact that you will die." he said roughly. "Then may I have your reasoning?" "Well, you are going to die soon. So what the hell! I am ordered by Queen Kairi to assasinate you. She said it is too dangerous to keep the Hitokiri Battosai anywhere in this world. Now. PREPARE TO DIE!" He slashed out his katana and came at Kenshin.

* * *

"Pleasestandback, Koaru-dono." Kenshin said while unsheathing his sword. So, he knows who I used to be. The orders came from the queen... Ill have to get everyone out of here before something bad happens. Right before the assasins attack hit, Kenshin jumped in to the air and- "Ryu Tsuisen!" the attack hit home and the assasin crumpled. "Now lets goKoaru-dono, we must find the queen. I felt a prescense earlier, so she knows that Ive defeated the assasin. So I guess well find her out in the courtyard." he said, sheathing his sakabatou. "Kenshin, can I chang first? I feel sick wearing the clothes of this dirty place. Anyway, I have a feeling Yahiko and Sano will be waiting there." "Okay."At the rooms, Koaru changed and came out tothe three wearing her usual attire. "Now. Shall we?" Down in the courtyard, Queen Kairi and many solders await. "_So Queen Kairi_. What have you against Kenshin!" demanded Koaru angrily. "Well, everything." Kairi said as though it was the simplest thing in the world. "After all, the world doesnt need a master murderer.""KENSHIN IS NOT A MURDERER!" Koaru yelled. "Oh? Then what is he?" the queen asked. "Hes _a _rurouni! He gave up murdering after the Bakumatsu! He HELPS people now!" "Now, now calm down Koaru-dono-" "Why should I! She calls you a MURDERER!""No matter! This Kenshin shall die here. GAURDS." Kenshin wasready to fight when a poison dart came out of nowhere a hit him in the leg. "Ugh." "Kenshin!" his teammates yelled.The poison soon took its effect, parlyzing both of his limbs. A knight came up brandishing his sword. Kenshin rolled out of the way just in time before the sword sliced his arm off, though a long slash was inbedded in to his arm. 


	3. slit

"Kenshin!" the team cried. Sano was taking a few steps foward to assist. "Sano... Please protect the others." Kenshin uttered in pain. The poison numbed my legs! I can barely move. The gaurd caught him offgaurd and started punching and kicking him nonstop. "Ugh!" Blood sprayed out of his mouth and wounds. "Kenshin!" Koaru cried, tears flowing down her cheeks. A knight grabbed on to her and held a dagger to her neck. "Stop struggling, or Ill slice off her head!" he roared. Sano was enraged and was about to attack when- "Dont hurt... her. T-take me... instead!" Kenshin said hoarsely, barely breathing. " Fire Knight, hit him!" the knight with a fire crest on his armor stood up and landed several blows on the injured rurouni. After the beating, Kenshin stood there, barely standing. "S-Sano, Yahiko... P-please take care of Koaru-d-dono..." with that he collapsed, unconscious. "Kenshin!" the three of them shouted. "Now he shall die. Bring the Battosai here, Fire Knight." ordered queen Kairi. "We shall end this by slitting his throat. And Fire Knight shall do this."

* * *

Kenshin returned barely conscious to see the same knight that attacked him holding his head up with a dagger ready to slit his throat. Kenshin closed his eyes. At least Koaru-dono is alright... Kenshin peeked a crack to see Koaru-dono. And shes... crying. "Kenshin...Kenshin!" she sobbed. Then Masters warning rang throughout his mind... "If you die, this girl will never truely be happy..." I... cant die! I must make Koaru-dono happy no matter what! Though I have very little strength, what can I do? Then a thought occured to him. Maybe, right before the slit hits, I can move my neck so I would only get half the damage! Thin as ricepaper chance, though same thing as Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki. "Now! On san, Fire Night slit the Battosais throat!" she demanded. "Ichi!... Ni!...(here it comes!) SAN!" "Nooooo!" Koaru screamed. And the dagger came, Kenshin shifted his throat backwards right before it hit. "SHHH!"

* * *

Much energy was drained fromhis body as scarlet blood ran down his neck. Good, no arteries hit... Though I cant stay conscious much longer. I must fake. So Kenshin stopped breathing when the queen put her hand in front of his mouth to check if hes dead. "He has died! So his cold heart stopped beating!" she anounced wearily. "Kenshin! Kenshin!" Koaru sobbed. "Can I at least have his body and sword to bury? Please!" she pleaded. "Alright! You shall have his lifeless body! On one condition, never come back!" "Yes." Koaru agreed. Kenshin took a small breath and held it again. The Fire Gaurd kicked him away andpain shot up his ribs soKenshin had to surpress a gasp. Koaru grabbed hold of his gi and hauled him towards the exit, crying. "Kenshin... Kenshin..." Koaru sobbed. "Y-yes Koaru-dono?"he uttered before losing consciousness.

* * *

"Kenshin! Hes alive!" Koaru cried. "Huh!" Yahiko and Sano blurted. "B-but! We saw his throat..." Yahiko stuttered. "I get it! Kenshin moved his neck right in time to advoid the worst of it." muttered Sano. "We go home and get Kenshins wounds treated immediately!" Koaru commanded. "Right."

* * *

SORRY THE STORIES SO SHORT! THE NEXT ONES WILL BE LONGER!END 


End file.
